The main role -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Phil finds out has got the female leading role in a play he is in complete shock. to make matters worse. the leading male part is being played by the schools popular Daniel Howell.


Phil fidgeted as he sat in the uncomfortable blue chair. He was waiting, along with the other pupils in the room, to hear if he got into the schools annual musical. He bit his lip softly. He hoped he had a main part if he had got in. the director suddenly appeared smiling happily "Id like to announce that everyone here got in, congratulations. Now id like to read out the cast list". Phil bit his lip nervously, he was about to find out his part. "now because there were no girls that were strong enough actresses to play the main part we've cast a boy. Phillip Lester, you're our leading lady" Phil looked down embarrassed. He'd got the main part, but not as he'd wanted it. "now our leading male part will be played by Daniel Howell. Phil looked up and caught Dan's eye. Great. He would not only be the female but he would also have to do several romantic scenes with Dan. Okay, so he was the hottest guy in school and Phil did have a huge crush on him, so it wouldn't be that bad. The fact that Dan was gay really didn't help Phil's crush on him. The more Phil thought about it, maybe, just maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

Dan winked at Dan, and turned his head away, to listen to the rest of the list. But he didn't focus on that. He let himself think about how great it would be. He reminded himself the script, searching for romantic scenes. There were quite a few of them. He couldn't wait to the first meeting. What if he'd have to go to Phil after classes? What if they'd be friends, or even something more? Dan was already getting his hopes up, even if he could guess none of this things were going to happen.

"Rehearsals will start at 6 sharp tomorrow, don't be late" the director said before dismissing them all. Phil sighed softly as he stood up, attempting to put his coat on as quickly as he could. he needed to get out of there fast. as much as he'd love to hang around he knew if he even caught sight of Dan he wouldn't be able to look away.

Dan got up quickly and fixed his hair, looking around to find Phil. He walked quickly toward him, with big smile on his face. "Hello, sweetie" He said, as he stood next to Phil, giggling quietly. "So you'll be my lady" He smiled. Well done Capitan obvious.

Phil blushed as he avoided eye contact with the boy in front of him "y-yeah...it's kinda embarrassing..." he said quietly. he knew he shouldn't feel so nervous when talking to Dan but...how could he not be. Dan was perfect.

Dan let his eyes slide from Phil's chest to his legs, before he looked up again. He couldn't get anyone better. "I cant complain" he shrugged and took his own jacket, but didn't put it on.

Phil blushed a deeper shade of red. was Dan...cheeking him out? no, that's impossible. "I um...I have to go home..." he said quickly "um, congrats on the part. bye" he said as he turned on his hells and went to leave the room.

Dan wondered if he should walk Phil home, but he decided Phil already looked quite scared and shocked, so he decided against it. "See you tomorrow, sweetie" He chuckled again, and walked his way home.

The next day quickly came, classes seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was 6 pm. Phil bit his lip softly when he saw everyone else already in the auditorium. he quickly rushed into the crowd. even though he had no friends, standing near people made him feel better than when he was sitting on his own.

Dan were standing in the front of the crowd, and turning around every few seconds, to see if Phil was there. He began to loose hope that Phil would come ever again, but he saw his black head in the back. He smiled to himself, and kept his eye on Phil, wanting him to come over.

Phil spotted Dan and blushed again. why did this boy have such an affect on him?. the Director suddenly appeared making basically everyone jump. "everyone gather round, we're going to do a warm up exercise first, you'll need to go in pairs for this" the director said loudly.

Dan smiled to himself. There were no way he'd give that chance up. He walked to Phil, and stood behind him. "hello sweetie" he said again. "Can we do that together?" He asked, trying to smile cutely, hoping Phil wouldn't resist.

Phil smiled as he nodded. oh god, why did Dan have to look at him like that?. he couldn't resist the boy. the Director looked delighted when he noticed Phil and Dan were a pair. "now I want you to run lines with each other for about 10 minutes, quickly, go now." he looked at Phil and Dan, gesturing them to stay "I have a special scene for my two main parts to run"

Dan frowned slightly. "Should we be scared?" He asked Phil barely above the whisper. "What is it?" He asked out loud, hoping it wouldn't be something boring.

The Director smiled at them "Don't worry. now, you two, on the stage please" the director asked. Phil did as he was told standing near the front of the stage. the director threw two scripts at the boys feet "turn to page 56 then start from the confession in that scene" he smiled at them "now Phil, you stand centre stage right please, and Dan down stage left". Phil gulped nervously as he moved to where he was told to. he knew that that scene had a kiss in it. and judging by the way the Director was acting he definitely wanted that kiss to happen.

Dan stepped awkwardly to the showed place, and opened his script. He glanced at Phil, who was even more pale than usually, and definitely more nervous than he was. "Should we start?" He asked the Director, who nodded, waiting to see what they could do. Dan took a deep breath, and started reading out his lines. "Who'd have guessed that we'd end up like this?" He said, and looked up at Phil with sparks in his eyes.

Phil took a shaky breath "yes, we'd never even spoken until that day" he paused, trying to steady his voice "but now, here we are"

"I've spoken with you hundreds of times in my head." said Dan, making several small steps towed Phil. "But I still don't know what to say. You're beautiful" He confessed, getting closer.

Phil blushed, glancing back at his script "it is not I who is beautiful, it is you. through personality and appearance. You are truly an angel sent from the gods" he said taking a small step forward.

Dan made last few steps, and stood right in front of Phil. "They say, that love is forever..." He paused, and took Phil's face in his hands. "You're forever is all that I need" he finished quieter, looking into Phil's eyes.

Phil panicked slightly. he knew exactly what his line was but he wasn't sure he could say it. a dark blush spread across his face as he gazed back into Dan's eyes "I...I love you, more than anything. nothing can beat my love for you. I am, as people say. simply head over heels in love with you"

Dan smiled slightly at Phil, trying to comfort him. And comfort himself, as he was getting stressed, knowing what was happening next. He looked at Phil's perfect, pink lips, and back to his deep blue eyes. He stroked Phil's cheek with his thumb, and glanced at his lips again, before slowly leaning forward, barely brushing them with his own. It was all just and act, wasn't it?

Phil blushed deeply as he felt Dan's lips brush against his. he could go in for that perfect kiss he'd always wanted and no one would think anything of it. they were acting. Phil tangled his hand in Dan's hair softly, pulling him into the kiss. it was perfect, everything he'd dreamed of.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, and caught Phil's lip between his own again. He enjoyed it way to much and Phil turned out to be amazing actor. Dan wasn't going to be the first to pull away.

Phil broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Dan's. "if this is love, then I'll love you forever"

Dan closed his eyes for a moment. "I want to spend rest of my days by your side. I want to grow old with you, and be with you in the hardest parts of your life. I love you" He said, slowly running his hand up and down Phil's spine.

Phil shivered slightly "you are the love of my life, my heart, my soul mate." he placed a small kiss on Dan's lips then smiled again "we'll be together forever"

Dan let his hand wander toward Phil's. "There's no way, I'll ever let you go." He said, taking Phil's hand in his own, and bringing it to his lips, to kiss gently his knuckles.

The Director suddenly stood up, tears streaming down his face. "that was absolutely beautiful, I've never seen a better performance. it was like you two were actually in love" he said loudly. Phil blushed deeply as he looked to the floor.

Dan let his hand stay on Phil's hip. "Thank you" He smiled at the director, awkwardly scratching his neck. He looked at Phil, and chuckled almost not audibly, at how nervous he was.

"y-yeah...thanks" Phil answered quietly. The Director turned towards the rest of the cast "I think after that wonderful example. that's enough rehearsal time for today" he turned back to the stage "yet again, well done". Phil smiled softly as he realised Dan's hand was still on his hip. he wasn't sure if he should say something or not

"You were great!" said Dan, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, as he walked off the stage. "I would have never thought you're such a good kisser" He chuckled, and ruffled Phil's hair.

Phil giggled as he grinned at Dan "you're not too bad yourself" he answered, a small smirk creeping onto his face.

"Tried my best" Dan said with a smile. "I think we should practise it more often" He laughed awkwardly, wondering if he hadn't scared Phil, or crossed 'the line' he shouldn't cross.

Phil smiled back "yeah". he bit his lip, thinking over what his mind had just told him to do. should he?. "maybe...we could practice some more…just now?" he asked gently.

"For the show sake, I think we should." Dan tried to not sound to eager. He liked it, there was nothing bad about it, right? He put his hand back on Phil's hip, staring into his eyes.

Phil took a deep breath before pressing his lips against Dan's again. it really did feel perfect, like they really were meant to be together.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, pulling their chests together. He moved their lips together, loving every moment of it, and trying to remember every detail of Phil.

Phil smiled into the kiss. that's when he realised it. this wasn't just a crush. it was love. he broke the kiss smiling nervously "Dan?.." he whispered softly, looking into the boys brown eyes.

Dan mindlessly draw shapes on Phil's back, when his t-shirt rode up slightly. "Yeah?" He asked quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

"I...um..." he really had no idea what to say "I think...I might...love you" he barely whispered.

"That's good." Said Dan with an emotionless tone or face, even in inside, he was screaming with happiness. He wanted to tease Phil, to see how would he react if Dan didn't say it back. But he eventually would tell the truth, about how he wanted to be with Phil forever.

Phil studied Dan's eyes, seeing the sparkle in them. he smiled, he knew Dan was messing with him now "don't pretend to be unhappy, I can see how excited you are just by looking in your eyes" he said smiling happily.

"Fuck you!" Dan burst into a laugh, pulling Phil closer by his waist, and hugging him so tight, he was surprised he didn't break his ribs.

Phil hugged back tightly "soo...if I love you and you...love me?" he asked softly, even though he was pretty sure just by Dan reaction he had some sort of feelings towards him "what...what does this make us then?"

"The happiest people on earth" mumbled Dan into Phil's neck. "And boyfriends, I guess" He said after he pulled away. He pushed Phil's fringe out of his eyes, and admired them.

Phil blushed "boyfriends" he repeated slowly. he smiled, gazing right back into Dan's eyes. "I think I seriously do love you"

Dan linked their foreheads like earlier, on the stage. "But you barely know me" He said, grinning down at Phil.

"that's what you think" Phil almost whispered as he smiled to himself. He gently kissed Dan's lips, still smiling "I love you"

Dan grinned as he looked into Phil's eyes "I love you too"


End file.
